


In the Darkness (We are Free)

by HobbitSpaceCase



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, and Billy being an ass as usual, dad!Steve also makes a brief appearance, mentions of Steve having nightmares, though not about the nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitSpaceCase/pseuds/HobbitSpaceCase
Summary: Steve wasn’t really sure how he ended up on his knees behind the bleachers with Billy Hargrove’s dick in his mouth.





	In the Darkness (We are Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I've fallen (in love with Billy/Steve) and I can't get up. Thus, you all get more hastily written, unbetaed Harringrove pwp.
> 
> This could be read as a follow on from my first Billy/Steve fic, Aftermath, but it could also be read on it's own. At the moment all my stories for them are a bit disconnected, as I'm still figuring out characterization, but this one is similar enough it could fall in the same universe as Aftermath.

Steve wasn’t really sure how he ended up on his knees behind the bleachers with Billy Hargrove’s dick in his mouth, but there he was, hands on the backs of Billy’s muscular thighs while the hard wooden floor dug into his knees and a stripe of dim yellow light fell in his eyes every time he pulled back. Billy’s dick wasn’t quite as big as his, but it was still big enough to make him gag each time Billy thrust forward.

“Jesus, Harrington,” Billy said a few minutes in, hand tightening in Steve’s hair (and how he was going to fix it when they were done without anyone noticing, he had no idea, but that seemed less than important in the moment), “if I didn’t already know you’d never done this, I’d sure as fuck know now. You suck.” He giggled to himself over the awful pun, and Steve pulled off his dick, wiping spit off his chin with the back of his hand.

“Of course I’ve never done this, jackass.” He did his best to glare at Billy, an attempt made more difficult by the hard dick right in front of his face. “How many dicks have you sucked?”

“More than you, _King Steve_ ,” Billy spat back, but he wouldn’t meet Steve’s eyes and his smirk had turned fragile at the edges.

It freaked Steve out a little, enough that he almost asked Billy if he was okay.

The brief glimpse of vulnerability disappeared in a flash when Billy looked down to see Steve still staring up at him, smirk pulling up into something meaner. “What, feeling outclassed, King Steve? It’s okay, I’m already better than you at everything else, why not add dick sucking to the list.” His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, and he thrust his hips forward, dick smearing across Steve’s cheek. Steve jerked away, hissing in pain as he hand in his hair failed to follow.

“Ugh, you’re disgusting,” Steve said, all concern disappearing as quickly as it had arrived.

He should have been concerned about himself. 

Rage flared up in Billy’s eyes, and Steve barely had time to panic before he was being yanked to his feet and spun around, back hitting one of the metal struts holding up the bleachers with a painful thump as Billy got up close, snarling in his face.

“The fuck would you know about _disgusting_ , Harrington,” Billy said, one hand still wrapped in Steve’s hair and body uncomfortably close and warm. “You hang out with a bunch of twelve year olds like some kind of perverted fag.”

“Dustin’s almost fourteen,” Steve said, which, okay, he knew that wasn’t even remotely the right argument, but the way Billy was shoving a solid thigh between his leg, the way Billy’s breath was mingling with the smell of his cologne and cigarette smoke in the air and clouding over Steve’s senses, really made it hard to form coherent thoughts. 

The gym was so much smaller and darker underneath the bleachers, a place where people went to escape.

A place that was small and dark and still nothing like endless tunnels underground, full of the stink of monster dogs and damp earth and slimy tentacles trying to drag him and the kids right down to hell.

So. He may have had a bit of an idea why he sought out Billy Hargrove for a quick fuck in the empty gym after school. 

Billy Hargrove, who had no idea what demodogs were, or why Steve sometimes woke up covered in sweat with his heart racing a mile a minute, head still full of demon shrieks and visions of getting torn to pieces or, worse, watching Dustin get torn out of his arms and ripped apart because he was too fucking slow, could only hold Dustin while his mind blanked out with fear and the other kids screamed above them.

The loss of heat along his body brought him out of his spiraling thoughts. Billy was stepping away from him, nose wrinkled in a sneer that bared his canines. “Earth to King Steve,” he said, patting Steve’s face mockingly. “Don’t tell me the thought of the weird little kids actually made you cream your pants.”

Steve’s face twisted in disgust, mind snapping back to the present. “That’s gross, and also no,” he said. “And if you don’t stop bringing up kids, I’m definitely gonna stop blowing you.”

“You already stopped blowing me, dipshit,” Billy said, and he was smirking again but he was also moving away.

Steve’s hands reached out, snagging in Billy’s belt loops. “Wait,” he said, tugging till Billy stepped back in. “I’m sorry, alright.” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was sorry _for_ , but from the was Billy grinned at him, teeth flashing in a stripe of yellow light, he thought it was the right thing to say. 

“Alright, Alright, I’ll let you finish sucking my dick if you’re so desperate,” Billy said, eyes dancing like he was doing Steve a favor by accepting a blowjob. His gaze swept down Steve’s body, and his tongue darted out to wet his pretty red lips again. “But you gotta hurry up. I’ve only got fifteen minutes before I gotta pick up Max from AV Club.”

“Shit,” Steve said. “I’m supposed to pick up Dustin and take him to his dentist appointment in ten minutes.”

Billy stared at him, one eyebrow raised. “Really, Harrington?”

“God, shut up,” Steve said, dragging Billy into a kiss with one hand while his other migrated towards Billy’s dick. He may not have known much about sucking dicks, but he figured he’d jerked himself off enough to know how to get Billy off quicker with his hand. There was no way he was gonna be late to pick up Dustin; the kid’s mom was working late and Steve had promised he would get Dustin to his dentist appointment on time. Steve Harrington was not a man who broke promises.

He twisted his hand, rubbing over the head of Billy’s dick, and was rewarded with a gasp.

“Alright, Harrington,” Billy said breathless against his mouth, “Guess we found one thing you’re not terrible at.”

Steve’s hand tightened around Billy’s waist, his other hand faltering only briefly as Billy’s hands slid down his chest and then around his back and up under his shirt. The calluses on his fingers were a rough contrast to the smooth skin of his back and the slick hardness of his dick, twitching and wet with precum, in Steve’s hands. “Come on Harrington,” Billy whispered, mouth moving to suck at Steve’s jaw. “Show me what you got.”

Steve sighed, head thunking back against the rail to give Billy better access to his neck. “You’re such an asshole,” he said. Billy laughed against his skin.

“Didn’t stop you from wanting my dick.”

“Fuck you.” He rearranged his hand to change the angle and pulled Billy closer at the same time, getting an approving nip to his jaw at the move. Billy was nothing like the girls Steve was supposed to want, nothing like soft, beautiful, brilliant Nancy who made Steve want to be a better person. Billy was all solid muscle and mercurial moods and heat that made Steve feel like he was burning up like the shadow monsters that still plagued his nightmares, but fuck if Steve didn’t want him. He wanted the marks Billy left just below his shirt collar, the feel of Billy’s dick in his hand and Billy’s smooth skin over hard planes of muscle under his fingers, and the sound of Billy’s harsh breathing in his ears as Billy fell apart just from Steve jerking him off.

When Billy came he pressed his face hard into Steve’s neck, breath hot and wet as it painted choked off moans against his throat. A moment of curious insanity had Steve bringing his hand full of Billy’s come to his lips to taste it. The heat that flared in Billy’s eyes as they zeroed in on the action stoked a similar fire in Steve’s gut, and he let his tongue dart out to lick a wet stripe up the palm of his hand, the taste of Billy’s come filling his mouth. It was… not a pleasant taste, at all, but Billy’s dark, hooded eyes tracking the move while he barely breathed made it worth it to keep going, licking and sucking at each finger till his hand was clean.

“Jesus fuck,” Billy said, fingers fumbling as he tucked himself back into his pants and visibly tried to pull his usual cocky attitude back together. “If I didn’t have to pick up Max, I’d totally suck your dick right now.”

Steve whimpered, his own hard on twitching at the thought, and Billy’s smirk solidified into something more real. “We should do this again sometime, Harrington.” He bent down to pick up his backpack and swing it over one shoulder, and then Steve’s eyes got stuck on his ass as he turned and sauntered out of the gym, hips swaying ever so slightly.

The gym door slammed a minute later, jerking Steve’s attention back to the moment. “Shit!” he yelped, and bolted up from his slump against the metal strut, hand flying away from his own dick to grab his backpack. Dustin was gonna be disappointed in him if he was late!


End file.
